


Life Lessons

by CasperTheSarcasticGhost



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasperTheSarcasticGhost/pseuds/CasperTheSarcasticGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel prides herself on her resilience and refuses to fall prey to Cassandra's criticism. This leads her to try and practice at night where she encounters an unexpected studio guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Lessons

I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

First time writing a fic for Glee so be kind. I saw the pilot and the tension between Miss July and Rachel made it impossible not to write this. Enjoy- Casper

Rachel puffed out her chest as she carefully swept her foot along the floor, her mind locked up with the intricacies of her movements. She couldn't find the flaw her dance teacher had ripped her to shreds about two days prior. She bit her lip in frustration as she raised her arm and leg slowly.

Darkness bathed the deserted studio, the stars shining through the window, the shadows in the corners matching the bags under Rachel's eyes. She released a slow breath and stretched her leg against the bar, wincing as her muscles pulled. "If that hurts you might as well leave now," A scathing voice chuckled from the doorway.

Rachel spun around, her heart in her throat, her lips forming fumbling excuses as her eyes took in the devil herself, Cassandra July.

"No excuse, really Schwimmer, I expected better, even from you," She smirked, leaning languidly against the doorframe. Even at this hour of the night she wore heels and lace stockings, the gaps revealing toned, pale flesh that went on and on. Rachel diverted her gaze when she reached them hem of her teacher's barely there skirt. "See something you like?" She demanded, her lips curled as she sauntered into the room.

Rachel took a step back, the woman had an aura of raw sensuality and sexuality that intimidated her to no end, yet at the same time, drew her in to a point she could barely resist. "I- I was just practicing," Rachel forced out, "I didn't want to make a fool of myself."

"You've already managed that sweetheart, without my help," She laughed, the hard sound echoing around the studio as she advanced.

"Please, just help me," Rachel begged, she was beyond pride at this point.

"We are starting partner dance tomorrow," Miss July admitted, her eyes sweeping over Rachel's petite form, "Do you have any experience with a partner?"

The way she said it sent shivers down Rachel's spine, as if the words had more than one meaning. Miss July's sultry smirk and less than modest gaze weren't helping the girl's heart rate. Rachel thought back to dancing with Finn, his clumsy feet and huge hands and fear for the next class built in her heart. "Not with anyone good," She admitted, forcing the words past the lump in her throat.

"Gods, you are pathetic," Miss July taunted and held open her arms, "Come here."

"What?" Rachel gulped.

"Here Schwimmer," She commanded with an impatient sigh, "You get an hour of my time, that is all."

"Oh," Rachel blinked, "Thank you." She hesitantly stepped into the circle of her teacher's arms, restraining a gasp when Miss July wrapped an arm around her waist.

"The tango, is not just about the movements," Miss July explained as Rachel tried to keep her head in the here and now and not on the hand that barely qualified as resting on the small of her back. "Its about seduction, the chase, teasing," Her breath puffed against Rachel's ear as she drew them together. Reaching into her pocket, Miss July withdrew her phone and set it to playing a tango track softly.

"I will lead," She smirked and all Rachel could do was nod.

Miss July was fast, confident as she spun Rachel away from her and back in, pulling her close so their bodies were pressed together as they obeyed the ruled of the dance. "Move you feet less, its intimate, you need to be as close as possible," Miss July instructed. She spun Rachel away again, reeling her back against her, catching the younger girls leg beneath her knee and wrapping it around her waist.

Rachel couldn't breathe, Miss July was inches from her, she had stopped moving and hadn't released her grip on Rachel's bare leg. "You really are going to put in a lot of work to stop me attacking you in class," She murmured, her hand sliding higher up Rachel's leg, pulling the girl harder against her.

"Are you willing to do that, Schwimmer?" She purrs in Rachel's ear, lifting the girl's other leg so Rachel was wrapped around her waist.

"I-uh," Rachel stammers, the heat rising to her face, but she doesn't want to move away.

Miss July backed her into a wall, using the surface to push herself into Rachel, eliciting a gasp from the younger girl. "Can you do that, for me?" She purred, her lips against Rachel's throat. Rachel couldn't breathe, she couldn't resist, she gave in, wrapping her arms around her teacher's shoulders and pulling her closer. "Yes," Rachel gasped, "I can work."

"I'll show you what I want you to do," Miss July promised, her breath hot against Rachel's ear as she playfully nibbled the lobe, lowering them to the floor. Rachel kept up a steady stream of curses in her head as hands pawed their way down her body, lifting her shirt, hiking up her skirt; her pulse thundering in her ears.

She knew she was insane but she couldn't find it in herself to stop her teacher. "God Schwimmer," Miss July chuckled huskily, "Have you ever gotten laid?"

"I-uh," Rachel stammered.

"Virgins," She scoffed, "So easy to get wet." Confident fingers pulled down her underwear as lips once again fastened on her neck. Rachel raised her hands to remove the older woman's shirt but was immediately stopped.

"Not this time princess, this time, I'm teaching you," She reprimanded, hands unclasping her bra with the confidence and ease of practice only a woman could ever manage. "Well, a little desperate I see," She smirked, teasing the younger girl's erect nipped with warm fingers; a cry escaping Rachel's lips at the ministrations.

"I'll wager you oafish boyfriend hasn't touched you like this," She intoned, lips enclosing dark flesh as her hand drifted lower.

"Oh god," Rachel cried as Miss July's long fingers began to circle her clit, a region Finn hadn't even known how to identify.

It became harder for her to breathe, the faster the fingers circled and the alternation pressure of the lips on her breast. Rachel panted, fingers grasping for some kind of hold on Miss July's back as the tension built higher. "You ok there, Schwimmer?" The older woman teased, increasing the tempo of her fingers, "You seem to be struggling."

"Please, please, god, just-" Rachel tilted her head back as Miss July pinched her clit.

"Please what?" Miss July demanded huskily.

"Please, just, just fuck me," Rachel begged, arching her back, trying to adapt to the impossible sensation. "All you had to do was beg," She laughed.

Her fingers never paused as she trailed kissed down Rachel's abdomen. Rachel was about to ask what in the hell she was doing when the question became redundant. "Oh my god," Rachel gasped as a hot, slippery tongue penetrated her. Rachel wrapped her fingers in her teacher's long blonde hair, arching against her mouth, trying to get closer to the sensation.

Orgasm washed over her, forcing moans and mews from her, sounds that she hadn't known a human could make, let alone herself. Miss July pulled back, laying flush against her and ensnaring the younger girls' lips, slipping her tongue through the gap, dominating the embrace, giving the younger student no chance. "I hope you were paying attention Schwimmer," She warned Rachel, hands gripping the girl's trembling thighs, "I expect you to return the favour; and we're going to practice until you get it just right."

"Yes Miss July," Rachel gasped, still trying the fathom what had just happened.

"Now you have two things to practice, don't let me down Schwimmer," Miss July smirked, "Or we'll end up right back here, except you'll be the one working."

"What if I don't disappoint you?" Rachel asked nervously.

"I can do so much more than I showed you tonight," Miss July winked. She pulled the girl up and with a last immodest embrace vanished from the studio.

Rachel glanced at herself in the mirror, her hair was a mess and the blush was clear in her cheeks. She heaved a sigh; what had she gotten herself into? She picked up her things, and headed for the door picking up her slightly torn underwear from just by the door. She half wanted to disappoint her teacher in the next class; she wouldn't mind returning the favour.


End file.
